Closed loop controls that position a shift fork and rail within a transmission are known in the art of transmissions. One arrangement has provisions for hydraulically displacing the rail and fork, in combination with electrical contacts on the rail. The electrical contacts provide signals to an electronic controller, the signals indicating the rail's current position relative to a target position. The controller reduces or eliminates the force applied to the fork in response to signals indicating that the fork has reached the target position. With such controls, there is a need to package electrical contacts proximate to and on the shift rails, and for the electronic controller to process the signals from the contacts and in turn to direct hydraulic fluid as required.